Complete
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Pain links them. Pain pulls them closer. In pain she realizes what makes her complete...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first attempt at a Orochimaru/OC love story…It's rather weird and maybe that's because my character is involved in the whole thing. Tell me what you think after reading…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurayami sat on the roof outside her window in the rain, shivering as the cold wet drops slid down her back. She had no idea how long she had been out there, but time really didn't matter to her at the moment. She was aware only of the dull pain her neck was causing her.

_It's him, _Kurayami told herself, gritting her teeth as a particularly sharp jolt of pain coursed through her body. _He's close again…watching…_

She was content to let him watch. He could watch her suffer from the pain he inflicted upon her all he wanted. She didn't care. Not as long as he kept his distance and didn't touch her while she thought things through.

Absently, she reached up and touched the two marks that he had barely managed to give her. It was the same mark he had given to Anko in the past and Sasuke Uchiha not so long ago, only theirs were complete marks and had inflicted them great pain. Sasuke's had been sealed, hers had not.

The difference went farther than that simple curse sealing. She enjoyed the pain as it was a reminder of the past deeds she had done. Oh, how she had tortured so many people back then. How she had made so many innocent people suffer under her hand and all because of the man who had given them all the curse mark, playing with the evil strands that resided in her heart, her mind, her soul.

These unfinished marks also gave her a connection to the man who had once controlled her future. She frequently found that she could use it to locate him and check in once in a while – he was such a willing fountain of knowledge that she simply couldn't let him slip out of her grip too quickly – without the knowledge of her fellow Leaf ninjas. They also gave her some insight into what he was planning, but she really didn't give a damn about what he was going to do with Sasuke Uchiha. Kurayami wanted to know what he had in store for her and her demons.

_Demons…_

She smirked as the thought crossed her mind. Demons were exactly why Orochimaru had gotten involved with her when she was a little girl and a Jounin. She often wandered if he would still cherish her if she had been a normal kunoichi, without her demons, but with the abilities of her clan. Would he still want her as badly if she was only part of the famous Houka clan? Would she be so great in her abilities right now that not only would normal ninjas like Kakashi and Gai, evil ninjas like Itachi, and normal men want her, but so would the legendary Sanin in the Sound Village?

_No, it's the demons, _Kurayami told herself, resting her chin upon her knees. _Ai especially …I'm just the shelter, the body of the demons of his desires. _

Surprisingly that didn't bother her as much as she had once thought it would. It didn't bother her that someone like Orochimaru would want her just for her demons. It was like Itachi loving her only for her power and her beauty. Only Kakashi was the one who loved her for her whole being, but their love was forbidden. And she hadn't even given people like Gai a chance because he was too weird and like Kakashi, too good for her.

_I don't deserve a good man, _Kurayami told herself. _I don't have a right to the love of any good man. I've done so many things that have hurt people and destroyed many lives. I've tortured people beyond sanity and recognition and I did it all out of sport and blind devotion to two of the worst criminals out there. I'm an evil being and my demons' insatiable appetite for blood and death doesn't make it any easier for me to change. _

_I know they agree with me being with Kakashi, but that's forbidden…Itachi would just have me murder more people for the hell of it while he slowly kills himself by using his Sharingan too much and Ai totally dislikes him…Only when we were with Orochimaru did everyone in my head get along. He made me believe that what I was doing was right and erased all the doubt somehow. Ceres agreed with his methods, Ai only had a grudge against him because she lost to him once in battle, and I…well, I had no problem with him because he made me feel like I belonged…like I was powerful._

Kurayami winced as pain wracked her body from his closeness. The good little kunoichi in her screamed at her to get up and tell Kakashi, who was just in the next room, to sound the alarm because the bad guy was here. That voice was blocked out by the pain when it erupted again. And the badass voice in her head drowned out the little voice by telling her not to depend on Kakashi to do the hard work for her. That kind of dependence had almost gotten him killed several times and the good part of her couldn't stand that idea. The part that loved him beyond belief yelled at the badass to shut up and stop trying to make her feel guilty about something he did out of love and devotion.

_Do something about it! _

Kurayami stood up and shook rain sodden strands of hair out of her face. She would have to deal with Orochimaru herself and hope that she could stand doing so.

She jumped from the roof of Kakashi's house and ran down the street, using her Houka clan's famous speed to her advantage once more. She could easily sense where he was and hoped that Anko wouldn't be heading there too. This was something that wanted to do herself and maybe she could save the village for just a little longer.

_This is pointless! _Kurayami thought, touching her neck when the curse mark burned again. _I know I can't defeat him without getting myself killed at the same time. I should get some help…but no…I don't think he's here to fight right now. Though it would be so like him to start a fight out of nowhere…_

She snickered and hurried towards the Forest of Death. It was about time that she returned there again anyway. She hadn't been in the mood for training lately and loved to blame it on the curse mark if she could. And she knew she couldn't because then Kakashi would drag her to Lady Tsunade and the two of them would seal up the curse mark and she would never be allowed to doubt herself again lest she break the curse seal and let the curse mark consume her.

The idiots.

Kurayami didn't like to think of Kakashi Hatake as an idiot, but there were times when she couldn't help it. He was just clueless when it came to the Orochimaru of the present. He had no idea what he truly wanted other than the Uchiha boy. He had no idea what she needed in life and though he was so loving and good to her, she needed him to be so much more. He just couldn't be that man and was an idiot to not see it, but she played along as if she was happy.

She was never happy, she realized as she jumped over the fence leading into the Forest of Death, wary of attracting attention by opening one of the doors. It wasn't her fault that she needed so much danger and 'evil' in her life to make her happy. That's just how she was.

She flew through the trees, ignoring the sounds of insects far larger than the other bugs outside of the enclosed forest of death. She was too intent on getting to the center where she knew Orochimaru waited to give a damn about the poisonous insects and dangerous animals that lurked in this training ground. A large snake or bug could have been tagging along after her, intent on making her a night snack, and she wouldn't give a damn about it.

She stopped only once when her neck caused her extreme pain. Under the shelter of a large tree's canopy, she allowed herself to crouch on a branch of the tree, shivering from a mixture of pain and cold.

_Why couldn't he have waited for a clear night? _Kurayami complained silently, looking up through the scattered openings in the canopy at the cloudy sky. _At least then I would be a better condition to fight than I am now._

"Ami…"

Kurayami's eyes snapped straight ahead as she heard her name echo around the forest. She shook her head when she saw nothing and jumped from the branch she was on, taking flight once more.

"Ami……."

_I'm close now, _Kurayami thought as the bursts of pain radiating from her neck started getting closer and closer together.

She frowned as she jumped from the safety of the branches of the forest once she was in the middle of the Forest of Death. She could make out a tiny form on top of the tower, though she knew whoever it was up there was taller in person.

_Got to be aware of clones, _Kurayami reminded herself, reaching into her shruikan holster and pulling out a couple of shruikan and a kunai knife as a precaution.

Kurayami crouched down at the base of the tower and felt her muscles contract and release. She went shooting upwards and caught herself on the roof of the tower, amused that she had made it only that far up the tower. Oh well, it was better than what she had managed before.

Kurayami swung her legs backwards and flipped up onto the roof of the tower. It was worse up here than it was on the roof of her and Kakashi's place. The wind threatened to knock her down and the rain was horrible. Kurayami wobbled a bit as thunder roared across the sky.

_Damn that hurt! _Kurayami complained silently, holding a hand to her ear. _At least it's not as bad as the vibrations that the Sound ninja give off…_

She shuddered at the thought and let her hand trail down the side of her face and down her neck until it came to rest on the curse mark which was steadily shooting out waves of dull pain. She could feel Orochimaru's presence though she couldn't see him any longer. She allowed herself a moment to close her eyes against the pain.

_It's amazing that there are only two people in the world that scare Orochimaru_, she mused as she felt his presence grow more prominent. _Itachi and…Damn! Why does it have to hurt this way?_

"Oh, is that old parting gift still causing you pain?"

Kurayami's eyes remained closed when she heard that voice. "It's not as bad as it was before…when you first gave to me, Orochimaru. But it's annoying for a partial curse mark."

She knew there was a twinge of anger in his voice when he opened his mouth again. "And to think that you've endured it so long without a curse seal or slipping into madness…Impressive."

Kurayami smirked, but kept her eyes closed as she let her hand fall to her side. "I've never had a problem with pain. I thought that was one of my finer qualities that you enjoyed…"

"Oh, it is."

Kurayami's eyes snapped open when she felt his breath on her skin. He moved away ever so slightly, but kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Still don't like to be touched I see," Orochimaru commented, smirking. "Even before you are touched you act like have been and immediately put up your guard…"

_Except around Kakashi…_

"It's what keeps me alive around people like you." Kurayami said, glancing down at his hands hanging uselessly down by his side. "But you don't offer much of a threat to me without your pawns."

Orochimaru turned his head slightly. "Do you honestly think I came here to start a fight with you, dear Ami?"

"These days, there's no telling what you want." Kurayami pointed out. "After you bit Sasuke and killed the Third Hokage…I lost track of what you wanted…"

"Oh, are you jealous?" Orochimaru asked, his shoulder rolling and Kurayami knew he wanted to touch her face with one of his hands, caress it the way he had once done when she returned to his side after the Akatsuki tired her. "You don't have to be. Sasuke doesn't show the same potential as you do. In fact, I have better plans for you, my dear neko. Do you want to know them?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, you'll just have to be patient."

Kurayami's eyes narrowed. "Why do I have to be patient? What are you planning Orochimaru?" she demanded, getting angry at being left in the dark.

The burning in her neck was easily ignored at the moment.

"Certain things must be put in place before I can even begin to start the plan." Orochimaru explained. "And it has nothing to do with what I planned to do with the Uchiha. No, this one is made especially for you."

Kurayami swatted aside the tongue that flicked in her face. She wasn't going to let him distract her.

"You want to know if I'm still loyal to you first, don't you?" Kurayami asked, crossing her arms.

"I know what you are to me, Ami. I'm not afraid that I've lost you to the simple ninja of this Village I despise so. They have nothing to teach you, nothing to excite you the way I can in your old Village."

"The Sound Village," Kurayami whispered.

"Yes. It's been awhile since you last visited. Everyone is missing you. Kabuto hasn't quite forgiven you for leaving."

Kurayami's eyes searched his face. "What about you? Have you missed me?"

"Oh yes. I have missed you the most. No one could kill the way you do and no one has intrigued me more." He stepped closer to her, so that his breath once more touched her face, but Kurayami didn't back away. "You will come back to the Sound Village soon, my dear Ami."

"Soon?" Kurayami asked.

"You can't possibly come back now. I'm in no condition to touch you…to hold you…" He smirked. "I can't even fight you properly right now."

Kurayami's eyes flickered down to his arms once more. "Because of your arms…"

"Yes. _That _is a bit of an inconvenience, but we will be together as we should be, soon Ami." Orochimaru promised.

Kurayami nodded slowly and tilted her head to one side, ignoring the rain drops that fell near her eye. "Would you like to finish the curse mark this time?"

Orochimaru smirked. "And if you don't survive the pain this time?"

"I'll take my chances. Now hurry up and do it before I change my mind!" Kurayami snapped, keeping her eyes focused on the distant buildings where she knew her friends were sleeping.

Orochimaru's teeth pierced her skin in the exact place they had when she was younger. This time was different though. Kurayami didn't jerk away from him before his teeth completely pierced her flesh and she didn't move until he had pulled away from her. She touched her neck and knew that the curse mark was complete now.

"Until we see each other again, Ami," Orochimaru whispered, placing a small kiss on her still lips.

Kurayami watched as he vanished in front of her with blank eyes. She wasn't about to scream in pain until he was completely gone. If she was going to sell her soul to that evil man, she wasn't going to give him any premature presents or satisfaction that he had given her unbearable pain.

_He's afraid of angry me…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurayami barely managed to get back to the house, stumbling as the pain wracked through her body. She couldn't let Kakashi see it or he'd put a curse seal on it for sure, ending all chances of her getting out of this boring life. She loved Kakashi, she trusted him…she really did, but she just couldn't let him do that to her.

She threw some sake down her throat and swallowed. It was the best she could do to cover up her problems and her appearance would give that some aid. She had found a number of different, dangerous animals in the Forest of Death and had let them beat her up almost as much as she beat them up. The wounds from the fights easily caused her more pain and she completely overrode the healing factor of her demons, begging them to let her use these wounds to cover up her complete curse mark. They agreed and even did their best to make it look like it was still an incomplete mark.

Kurayami couldn't thank them enough as she slipped into the living room of the house, drenched and blood stained. She lied easily to Kakashi about what had happened though the fight with the animals she kept true. He fell for it all very easily, being a trusting person when it came to her when she was all beat up, and caught her before she hit the ground. His absolute devotion to her made her love him a little bit more, but she wasn't going to admit to it anytime soon. Her betrayal towards him with a more powerful man would just make that a moot point and she was sure he would never forgive her.

Oddly, she found that she could live with that as she completely blacked out in his arms on the way to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months later…

Kurayami was laying next to Kakashi on the couch, watching him sleep when her neck burned. Sasuke was still gone and Kakashi had been very overworked lately. Kurayami stood up, careful not to disturb Kakashi as he caught up on his Z's, and walked out of the room. She slid the window to her room open and crept out onto the roof.

There a Sound ninja stood, watching her. Kurayami reached up and untwisted the strap of her spaghetti strap shirt, never taking her eyes off of the Sound ninja.

"So, you've finally come," Kurayami muttered, crossing her arms. "That means…"

The Sound ninja approached her slowly and lifted his arms. Kurayami only stiffened slightly when one arm slid around her waist and held her to him while the other bore the hand that caressed her face ever so gently. It was a miracle and she was going to beat the story of _how _out of him later.

"You're free," Orochimaru whispered, looking at her with his eyes though his appearance was not that of his own. "Free from this pitiful life that you have allowed yourself to be ensnared by, my dear neko…"

Kurayami smiled and let him touch his lips to hers. _So, this is what selling your soul to the evil side is like_, she thought. _I'm not going to complain unless he turns into a bunch of bugs and a rotting corpse…_

"Let's go…" Kurayami whispered when he pulled away from her. "I'm ready to go home Lord Orochimaru."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Kurayami glanced over her shoulder once when they walked towards the edge of the roof, hearing that nagging voice once more. Kakashi was in there, sleeping without the knowledge of what she was doing.

_It's for the best, _Kurayami thought, looking back at Orochimaru, who still had an arm wrapped around her. _I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I'm not worth saving…I like the wrong side too much._

"Time to go home."

_After all this time…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: So, you've read this weird piece I've created. Tell me what you think, even if you think that it's a totally horrible story and I should be put down and out of my misery. I like flames. So flame on!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is the second part to the Complete story. Originally the story was supposed to have only one chapter, but I decided to add another chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first chapter. And I hope you enjoy it so much that you'll review me!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain pounded on the roof overhead with a steady _pitter patter_. The sound brought back memories of how she had made the decision to abandon her friends just over a year ago. She had given up her old life; shed it like an old unwanted skin to embrace a new life with someone who completed her.

_I have no regrets_, Kurayami thought to herself, running a brush through her dark brown hair.

She knew that was a lie. She knew that she had one regret that plagued her continuously over the past year. It was a regret that she wished that she never had.

She regretted abandoning Kakashi without ending their relationship properly.

Kurayami sighed as the haunting image of Kakashi's pained face when he realized that she wasn't going to come back for him. She couldn't block out the thoughts that his heart was probably crushed when he learned that she hadn't been ordered to go on a mission and that she had simply ran away. She couldn't stop hating herself for hurting the man that had loved her since she was a child, a small stupid little Chunin.

"No Kurayami, you mustn't think about him," she chastised herself. "You came here because Lord Orochimaru completes you. He makes you feel like you belong and understands you better than anyone ever has. So stop thinking about Kakashi Hatake, pick yourself up, get dressed, and go to Orochimaru's side."

Ordering herself around made the thoughts go back into the dark recesses of her mind as she brushed her hair away from her neck and gazed upon the completed mark on her neck. The skin there was still very sensitive to the touch – something that Orochimaru loved to use against her – and occasionally prickled with pain. She couldn't say that the curse mark made her beautiful, but she felt like it had always been a part of her and that covering it up with make up was like hiding something that she should be proud of having.

Kurayami stood up with a sigh, letting her hair fall back in place and walked over to her closet. She ignored the black snake that wound its way around her ankle and selected a black midriff top and a pair of black short shorts. Working around the snake at her ankle, she managed to pull the shorts on and then slipped the top on. She had to lift another snake off her black ninja sandals and then slipped them on. The last part of her attire made her hesitate like always.

On one of the shelves in the closet sat her new headband. The Sound Village symbol shined in the light, etched into the forehead protector. Kurayami still felt uncomfortable wearing it, having always worn a Leaf symbol on her headband. But Orochimaru expected her to show that she was committed to his land and she had left her Leaf headband behind on the night that he had come for her in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Get over it Ami," she snapped and she tied the headband around her upper arm, rather than put it on her head.

As she walked down the halls of Orochimaru's castle, she glanced into Sasuke's room. It was empty as it usually was. Sasuke was always training or wandering the halls of the castle, thinking about defeating Orochimaru as the ultimate test of his power, Sakura, Naruto, or anything that he felt like thinking about at the time. Kurayami rarely talked to him when she saw him, having an intense hate for him because of all the times that he had tried to kill her and called her some disgusting names just because she had been with his brother once upon a time.

Orochimaru was still very interested in the youngest Uchiha. He continued to work with the boy, trying to increase the Uchiha's power so that one day he could take over the boy's body and gain the power the boy possessed. Every day he'd push the boy farther and farther, never relenting no matter how badly Sasuke was injured. Kurayami and Kabuto would watch the two of them spar, never lifting a finger to help either party until Orochimaru called upon them to heal the two of them.

The attention that Orochimaru gave to Sasuke didn't really make her jealous. As much time as he spent with Sasuke, he spent double the amount with her. They'd train, spar, and make love. Sometimes, they'd sit under a tree or lie in his bed and just talk about nothing in particular. Kurayami always felt like he understood her completely and strove to make him proud of her.

She had lost count of the people she had killed for Orochimaru. Enemy ninjas would come from every land just to kill Orochimaru and his followers and Kurayami would kill them before they could get the chance. She'd killed Leaf ninjas and didn't feel the slightest bit bothered by it. They had come to kill her and the man she loved. She felt justified to kill them and it wasn't like she knew who they were anyway. So why feel guilty about it?

Kurayami stepped quietly into the large room that Orochimaru used as the indoor training arena, knowing that he would be there. Of course Kabuto was there too, lurking in the shadows. He cast a hateful look her way, but Kurayami ignored him as she watched Orochimaru practice some moves on captured enemies. Their death screams rang hollowly in her ears and she didn't even flinch.

_What have I become that no death has an effect on me? _Kurayami thought to herself. _What kind of monster am I?_

Orochimaru straightened when the last enemy fell to the ground and lay still at his feet. He looked disappointed as he always did when going against the weaklings that his men managed to capture.

"Kabuto, dispose of these sad excuses of ninja," Orochimaru ordered. "And next time, make sure you find someone more worthy to fight me."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Seconds later, the bodies of the fallen vanished in puffs of smoke too.

Kurayami did not move when Orochimaru's cold gaze fell upon her. A slow smirk graced his pale lips and he crooked a finger at her. Almost as if she was attached by a string, Kurayami moved towards him slowly.

"How are you this evening, my pet?" he asked, stroking her face lovingly.

Kurayami smiled. "I'm fine…"

Orochimaru cocked his head slightly. "But you are still troubled by thoughts about your past, aren't you? Yes, I can see it in your eyes. You still think about how you have made Kakashi Hatake suffer…"

Kurayami nodded and lowered her gaze. It didn't bother her anymore how he could read her like a book. It made it much easier for her to get the answers that she needed from him.

"Ami, don't let your past trouble you. You made the right decision in coming with me. You have found happiness and love. You have found the strength that you were longing for and a place to call home," Orochimaru said, brushing a strand of Kurayami's hair behind her ear. "It's better for you to be here. After all, you wouldn't have had a village to call home after what I plan to do to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Kurayami still refused to meet his eyes until he gently cupped her chin with his hand and tilted her head up.

"You came for our love Ami. Do not forget that." He placed a hand on her flat stomach. "Do not forget what we have created and will create again."

Kurayami nodded and placed a hand over his. "I know, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Kurayami was tempted to move so that he could kiss her correctly, but she wasn't really in the mood to have his long tongue in her mouth.

"Ami, I have a surprise for you," Orochimaru said, looking down at her with a smirk.

"A surprise?" Kurayami's eyes lit up. "Is it something I can kill?" _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Yes." He seemed amused by her eagerness to kill something as he always was. "In fact, he should be entering this very room now…"

Kurayami's ears strained to hear someone approaching. Orochimaru gripped her arm to make sure she wouldn't run off to tear whoever was coming apart before they got there. People were shouting and Kurayami could hear metal striking metal and the sound of barking dogs.

Her world went black and white.

_Those sound like Kakashi's dogs! _Kurayami thought, her eyes widening. _But he couldn't be here! He doesn't know what happened to me, he can't know! It can't be him!_

The world moved slowly as the doors to the training room burst open. A couple of Sound ninjas shot through the air and crashed into the back wall. Kurayami stared at the person standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Kurayami, I believe you've met Kakashi Hatake before," Orochimaru said in his cool voice. "It's been a long time though, hasn't it?"

Kurayami stared at the panting Kakashi standing in the doorway. She watched his shoulders rise and fall as he fought to breathe and saw the blood seeping out of many of his cuts. His eyes bore into her, one red and one black as night, chilling her to her core. She could see the pain and the anger in those eyes and knew that she was to blame for it.

"Kakashi," she said and to even her, her voice sounded quiet.

"Orochimaru, let her go," Kakashi said, straightening. Kurayami was startled by the coldness in his voice.

"Why would I let her go Kakashi?" Orochimaru asked. "She's happy here and will continue to be happy here as long as she remains my wife."

Kakashi's eyes widened for a moment when Orochimaru forced Kurayami's hand up to show the ring on her finger. "When? Why Ami?"

"It's been like this for several months, Kakashi," Kurayami admitted, letting her hand drop back to her side when Orochimaru dropped it. "And maybe a little longer than that."

"Why?"

"Can't you see it Kakashi?" Orochimaru asked, cutting across Kurayami before she could form any words. "Kurayami never had feelings for you the way she has feelings for me. You were simply a tool used to gain further information about the movements of the Leaf ninja and to teach Kurayami more secret jutsu. She has always been my faithful student and lover."

Kurayami closed her eyes when his cold finger tips brushed over her complete curse mark. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"I'll break your control over her!" he snapped and suddenly he wasn't standing there.

Orochimaru smirked when Kurayami moved in front of him and blocked Kakashi's attack. "I have no control over her Kakashi. She's freer than she was when she was in that pitiful excuse of a village you call home. No one here will force her to hide her true nature or hold back her true talent. No one will force her to love them simply because they saved her life when she was a little girl…"

Kurayami felt a stab of guilt when she saw the look in Kakashi's eyes. She stared into his for a moment before pushing him away from her and Orochimaru. She couldn't let Kakashi touch him, but that wasn't for the lack of trying.

Orochimaru watched the two of them fight – one to protect him and the other to kill him – with a smirk on his face. He could see that Kakashi was holding back because of the feelings he still had for Kurayami. It was very amusing to him.

"Kakashi, why hold back?" he asked, taunting the silver haired ninja. "She will never let you come near me as long as she is still able to fight. I have trained her to fight no matter what and she has the will to protect me with her life.

"If you are holding back because of love for her, you are a foolish man. She could never love you. You don't understand her needs as well as I do. You are two different notes that should never be played together on the same chord…An imperfect match."

"Ami, look at me," Kakashi said, jumping to dodge one of her fire attacks. "I've been your friend for years. I've loved you for almost as long…Don't let Orochimaru's mind tricks hold power over you!" She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Kurayami look at me!"

Kurayami slowly met his eyes, revealing how catlike hers had become in such a short period of time. "It doesn't matter anymore Kakashi. Orochimaru is the one for me and he's not controlling me at all. This is all me."

She kicked him, sending him flying across the room. He caught himself on the ground and flipped to his feet, blocking another attack from her. Kurayami's hands and his were blurs as they fought each other, each of them making no gains and becoming steadily tired.

Soon, both of them stood feet apart from each other, panting. Kurayami's curse mark burned and black designs started creeping across her skin. Kakashi stared at her in horror.

"No Ami," he said, taking a step back.

"Kakashi Hatake before you die, there is someone I would like you to meet," Orochimaru said, suddenly standing next to Kurayami who was growling. "Kabuto bring him here."

The silver haired ninja with glasses appeared next to Orochimaru in a puff of smoke. In his arms was a child barely older than a few months. Orochimaru took the child from Kabuto and held it where Kakashi could see the pale face of the sleeping child.

"Kakashi meet my child Kazuhiro," Orochimaru said and the child opened their eyes.

Even from the distance that he stood from the four enemies, Kakashi could see the cats-eye green tint to the eyes and the snakelike pupils. Kurayami's eyes softened as she looked at Kazuhiro and her growling subsided.

"Ami…you had his child?" Kakashi whispered.

"And she will have more." Orochimaru said, cradling Kazuhiro against his chest protectively. "We have already planned to have as many as she can handle so that there will be many offspring that possess both snake and cat DNA and great strength."

Kurayami smiled and stroked the top of Kazuhiro's head lovingly. Then she looked back at Kakashi, who looked shocked and defeated. Her smile slipped a tiny bit.

"It's time for you to die Kakashi Hatake and it's time for you to take the last of the Hatake line to the grave with you," Orochimaru said.

Kurayami's muscles tensed up and released quickly, propelling her forward. Kakashi didn't move a muscle, making no attempt to defend himself. There was a flash of fire and he was gone, leaving a small pile of ash on the ground.

Kurayami extinguished the remaining flame in her hand and looked back at Orochimaru. He smirked.

"Excellent Kurayami," he said. "Now take Kazuhiro and go somewhere else. There is business that I must conduct for the remainder of the day that will require my full attention. I will rejoin your side tonight."

Kurayami nodded and took her child. With a small smile, she vanished in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurayami rocked Kazuhiro gently in her arms while she watched Kakashi sit on a rock far outside the Sound Village. She could tell that he was confused about why she had let him live when she was supposed to kill him back at Orochimaru's castle.

"Why?" he asked in a hollow voice.

"Because I will not kill someone that I have loved," Kurayami said simply. "There was a point in my life not too long ago that I loved you more than I've loved anything in my life…"

"But not now…"

"Kakashi, you wouldn't understand. I am complete with Orochimaru without holding back my strengths and demonic nature. He makes me happy and he always knows what to do or say to make me feel better," Kurayami explained. "Here no one would look down upon me for being with him because we are the same. Back in Konoha people looked down upon the two of us when we were living under the same roof and affectionate…"

"I didn't care about that Ami," Kakashi announced. "I cared about you and only you. I loved you more than I could ever love anyone again – I still do. I thought you felt the same."

Kurayami walked over to him and sat next to him. "Kakashi, I've showed you that I still have feelings for you. I have spared your life when the current man in my life would have you slain. I am offering you a chance to escape the Sound Village without being attacked by enemy ninjas…What else can I do to show you that I still care?"

"You could leave Orochimaru and come back with me. You could lie to them about why you left by saying that he kidnapped you or something. Just come back with me and I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in the world."

Kurayami looked away from Kakashi and down at her child. "But what would you have me do with Kazuhiro? Abandon him here with Orochimaru? Kill him because of his blood? Take him back to the Leaf Village so that they will persecute him or kill him?"

Kakashi looked down at the sleeping baby and sighed. "I don't know what you should do with him. If you did bring him back, I won't lie to you and tell you that he won't be persecuted for his genes, but he wouldn't die. Tsunade wouldn't let him die because he is your son and he will pass on the genes of your clan."

Kurayami smirked at the mention of Tsunade. "She did have a thing for my grandfather once upon a time…"

"Ami, will you come back with me?" Kakashi asked.

Kurayami sat there for a moment thinking. She had loved Kakashi since she was six, but she was Orochimaru's wife now and was happy being so. She knew what answer he wanted to hear, but she wasn't sure she could give it to him. Not with her child in her arms and her demons yelling at her that it was a bad idea.

"Kakashi…I can't come back with you," she said slowly. "There is already someone back in Konoha who will need your attention more than I do. She needs you."

"Ami, I'm not taking another woman as my girlfriend, lover, or wife. I'll only have you," Kakashi declared.

"She's not someone looking to be your lover, girlfriend, or wife. She's looking for someone to give her a father's love. She's looking for you to take care of her."

Kakashi's eye widened (his Sharingan eye is covered again) slightly. "A father's love? You had a child before Kazuhiro?"

Kurayami nodded. "I hid it from everyone but Tsunade. I had the child a few months before Orochimaru brought me here. I don't know what Tsunade has done with her, but she's the result of our little slip up and I'm sure she's wondering where her father is."

"Ami, if you had her…why did you leave?" Kakashi demanded gently.

"To find acceptance and love that you couldn't give me a year ago with the trials of the Akatsuki hanging over my head. Kakashi, please go back to Konoha and take care of her. She needs you."

Kakashi got to his feet. "What about you?"

"I must stay here with Kazuhiro and Orochimaru," Kurayami said, also rising to her feet. "I know he will not be pleased when he finds out that you are still alive, but he will not hurt me too badly. He still needs me to reproduce because I'm the only one that can carry his offspring to term without dying myself or having them die in the womb. I will be fine."

Kakashi pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "I will come back for you one day."

Kurayami nodded. "If you don't find me by the time Orochimaru falls at the hands of one of your pupils…I will come looking for you."

Kakashi faded from sight and Kurayami stood there, letting the breeze play with her hair. She looked down at Kazuhiro and smiled.

"Someday, you will be free to live as you want to my darling," she promised. "You and your sister…Yukiko…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this second installment of the Complete saga. I'm considering doing a third part to it, but I'll leave that up to you. Tell me what you think about this and I'll get back to you with the decision about whether or not I'll do a third chapter or not._

_Thanks. _


End file.
